


Some Things Feel So Real

by CelticTiger21



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticTiger21/pseuds/CelticTiger21
Summary: Waverly cannot stop thinking about Nicole, in all kinds of ways. They both want each other, but it isn’t until one of them almost looses the other that a move is finally made.There might be a story mixed with some sex stuff.





	Some Things Feel So Real

Some Things Feel So Real 

Her fingertips glided down the curve of her arm, her flesh felt hot beneath her touch as they grazed over bare skin. Her voice caught at the tip of her tongue as she could see the other women’s reaction to her touch, goosebumps crawling their way down her arm, racing against the gentle touch. Their fingers danced and slid together, intertwining until the small brunette was able to anchor herself to the tall redhead in front of her, pull her closer. The redheads eye closed, her breath increased as she moved closer, leaning down, feeling the heat move between them. The small brunettes free hand found its way behind the women’s neck, fingers lacing around red tresses, pulling her closer.

“Waves...” the redhead barely breathes out as their lips meet, gently their lips find one another, tasting each other, breathing each other in. 

“Waves,” a gentle shake of her hand, and Waverly blinks, her head consumed with the feel and taste of the other woman. “Waverly, are you ok,” Nicole asks as her hand grips over Waverly’s trying to get her attention. 

“Wha..yeah...yeah,” Waverly stutters, her eyes trying to focus on her surroundings. 

“Where did you go?” Nicole smiles down at her. 

“What?” Waverly shakes her head, and her brow furrows as reality of where she is sinks into her mind. Her eyes close as Nicole’s hand grasps onto hers, “I thought...we were...” Waverly shakes her head again and looks up into brown curious eyes. 

“We were...” Nicole starts. 

“Nothing, never mind,” Waverly forces out a smile and tightens her fingers around Nicole’s. “What were you saying Nicole?” Waverly questions. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Nicole’s voice is laced with concern. 

“Mmhmmm” Waverly affirms and pulls her hand away, wrapping one arm around herself and taking a step past Nicole. “I’m sure, go ahead with what you were saying.” 

Nicole turns and watches as Waverly is pacing around the desk now, her arms wrapped around herself. Nicole knows Waverly has been under a lot of stress recently, she just wishes she would open up to her about what’s going on in her head. With a heavy sigh Nicole grabs the file on her desk to show Waverly. 

“I was talking to you about a case Waves,” Nicole tried to hand her the file. “I think it is something for Black Badge to look into.” 

“Why don’t you give it to Dolls or Wynonna?” Waverly asks, reaching out for the file, trying to keep her eyes from falling into Nicole’s heavy gaze. 

Nicole’s hand reaches up behind her neck, scratching at the skin, her feet shifting side to side as her mind races with an answer. ‘Because I wanted to see you,’ she thinks, ‘Because I was hoping for a moment I could reach out and touch you,’ her mind races, ‘Because I wanted to spend time with you,’ her mouth isn’t quick enough to sort through her thoughts, ‘Because I love you.’ Nicole clears her throat, her voice shakes with the words as something finally starts to spill across her lips, “I just thought...uummm...I thought because of the weird writing on the wall it was maybe a different language, and I remembered you know quite a few,” Nicole steadies herself as she edges closer to Waverly who is now engrossed in the file. 

Nicole watches as Waverly runs her fingers over the words in the picture, she leans against her desk as she studies Waverly’s movements. The way her brow furrows in thought, her eyes studying the file, fingertips tracing over each letter of every word. 

Waverly looks over to Nicole closing the file, and Nicole stands up straighter moving closer as she reaches out for the file. “I can give this to...” Nicole begins.

“No,” Waverly quickly interrupts, “ I....I will take a look, and get it to Wynonna.” Waverly smiles and with hurried steps starts moving through the bullpen, heading towards the BBD offices. Nicole turns and watches her go as she moves into her chair. 

“Nicole,” Waverly turns, “thank you for asking me,” Waverly smiles. 

Nicole’s hand raises on reflex with a hesitant wave, and she smiles back at Waverly as she disappears down the hallway. 

“Anytime Waves,” Nicole whispers. 

Waverly pushes through the BBD doors and slams them shut as her body falls back against them, letting out a shaky breath. 

“Hey baby girl, what’s going on?” Wynonna pulls her from her thoughts of Nicole. “Umm, nothing, Nicole...” Waverly points her thumb back behind her and blinks just for a moment, the redheads face invading her thoughts again with that smile that Waverly can get lost in, “Nicole gave me a case.” Waverly moves over to sit next to her sister throwing the file on the desk, “she thinks it might be something BBD would be interested in from all of this writing.” Waverly looks up at Wynonna who seems to be daydreaming instead of actually paying attention to her as she eats her donut. “You have powdered sugar on your nose,” Waverly states flatly. 

Wynonna quickly swats at her nose to get the sugar off, “yeah, when did big red get so smart?” She pulls the file away from Waverly tossing more white powder all over the pictures in the file. Waverly snatches it back, whipping away the powder, “she’s always been smart Wyn.” Waverly rolls her eyes at her sister as she goes back to looking at the pictures, Wynonna stares over at Waverly unblinking. 

“It says something about a skull,” Waverly says, her fingers running over the words. 

“I thought you knew all of these ancient languages baby girl?” Wynonna questions as a knock at the door breaks up their conversation. 

Waverly gets up to go answer it as Wynonna leans back in her chair snatching the file back. “I know plenty, just not every single one,” Waverly mumbles to herself as she opens the door to see the tall redhead appear in front of her. “Nicole, hi ummm...” Waverly gets caught up as the redheads smiles graced across her lips spreading up to catch her eyes, her dimples pulling into her cheeks. 

“Hi,” Nicole smiles. 

Wynonna starts coughing obnoxiously loud in the background as she shakes the file over her lap and white powder falls to the ground. 

“Umm, yeah, Nedley wanted me to tell you that they found a body,” Nicole says as her eyes glance from Waverly to Wynonna, and back to Waverly breaking another small smile across her lips. 

Nicole leans in closer to Waverly until she can feel her breath against her lips, and then she can feel her soft lips against hers. Timid at first as Nicole’s lips slide over Waverly’s, her hand wrapping around her hip to her lower back pulling her closer as Nicole moves into Waverly’s space. Waverly’s tongue runs across Nicole’s lips, vanilla coating over tongue as she begs Nicole for entrance, to taste her deeper. 

“Baby girl are you coming?” Wynonna’s voice pierces through the room. “Hey earth to Waves,” Wynonna smiles waving her hands in front of Waverly’s face. “Are you coming?” She asks again as Waverly starts blinking at rapid speeds. 

“What, yeah, yeah...ummm,” Waverly stutters as her mind tries to focus to find where the beautiful woman that invaded her thoughts has turned to. Waverly stumbles over her feet as she catches a glimpse of khaki pants hugging the curves of the tall redhead. Wynonna’s brow furrows as she watches Waverly stumble and follows her line of sight to the police officer making her way down towards the front doors. “Uh huh,” Wynonna frowns as she turns to lock up the BBD offices to follow her sister and Nicole out of the precinct. 

Waverly pauses for a brief moment in front of Wynonna’s truck, staring over at the police cruiser as Nicole is standing at her open door watching the two sisters. 

“Uh, how about I ride with Nicole,” Waverly starts as she turns and looks at Wynonna, “you know, to go over any information she may already know about what she’s taking us to. Maybe there’s a connection,” she half heartedly smiles at Wynonna as she continues walking towards Nicole’s cruiser. 

“Sure, whatever you say baby girl,” Wynonna scoffs as she jumps in the truck. She will for sure to store this in the back of her mind and talk with her baby sister later. 

Nicole rushes over to the passenger side of the car opening the door for Waverly as she steps closer to the vehicle. Only with shared smiles between the two women does Nicole close the door as Waverly takes her seat, Nicole quickly getting back over to the drivers side. Nicole backs the cruiser out of the spot and takes the lead in the direction of where Nedley is waiting for their arrival. Nicole’s fingers begin to drum across the steering wheel, breaking up the comfortable silence that filled the cab of the car. Waverly watches Nicole’s fingers tap and glide over the smooth leather of the wheel until one hand moves over to Waverly’s knee, her thumb now making lazy patterns over the flesh. Waverly’s muscles tighten in her legs with the sudden touch, the feel of Nicole’s fingers against her skin. Her breath hitches as Nicole’s fingers slowly make their way up her thigh, tracing over the muscles that quiver beneath her touch. Waverly’s skirt shifts giving more access to Nicole’s steady touch. Her fingers reaching for the heat between her thighs.

“What do you think they mean?” Nicole asks, breaking the silence between the two women, crashing through Waverly’s thoughts. 

“What?” Waverly quickly stutters, ‘Oh my God, Oh my God’ Waverly’s thoughts are scrambling as she looks over to Nicole’s fingers wrapped around the wheel, “I’m sorry what did you say?” Waverly desperately tries to bring her mind to focus. 

“I was talking about the symbols that Nedley sent me pictures of. I was asking what you thought they might mean,” Nicole looked over to Waverly briefly as she drove through town. “Are you ok?” 

“Yeah...yes,” Waverly is determined to concentrate from here on out and stay focused in reality. She will not let thoughts of Nicole’s fingers or her lips, ‘Oh my God those lips,’ Waverly thinks as her eyes shift down to Nicole’s lips. “No, no, nope, no,” Waverly shakes her head. 

“Uh, so...you’re not ok?” Nicole’s question is full of concern and confusion. She is trying to look over at Waverly, but she has to watch the road. 

“No, no, yeah....I’m fine,” Waverly stutters trying to no longer look at Nicole, “I’m totally fine. Totally amazing,” Waverly takes a deep a breath, “so, something about symbols, or something?” This time Waverly refuses to look anywhere but directly out the windshield, ‘I am not going to get distracted anymore,’ she thinks to herself. 

“Okay then,” Nicole says, she feels like Waverly is lying, but doesn’t think right now is a good time to bring it up. She doesn’t actually know when a good time to bring it up would be, maybe on a first date she briefly thinks, and then chastises her thoughts, ‘yeah right, first date with a straight girl...not happening.’ Nicole shakes her own head to get her back into focus, “I was wondering what you thought about the symbols, knew what any of them were, or maybe a connection to that other file with the weird writings?” Nicole questioned. 

“Oh yeah,” Waverly looks down to take Nicole’s phone to go over the pictures from Nedley, “I was only able to make out one word so far, and these symbols I don’t recognize immediately. Maybe the cases are connected.” 

“Maybe?” Nicole asks, “there hasn’t been a murder in Purgatory until well....” Nicole stops and glances towards Waverly for a moment not wanting to upset her. The last murder was when Wynonna shot her father, and she didn’t mean to bring that up. “It’s just odd, suddenly two murder victims, with weird writings around their displayed bodies,” Nicole attempts to quickly diffuse her initial train of conversation. 

“Yeah, well they are probably connected, but I don’t know right now,” Waverly’s voice is strained. 

As they pull up to the scene Nicole jumps out of the car to rush over opening Waverly’s door. As Waverly stands up Nicole takes her hand, and with a gentle squeeze whispers, “I’m sorry,” before letting go. Waverly’s smile doesn’t teach her eyes as she walks away from Nicole. 

This body is displayed in the same position as the body from the police file except surrounding this body is symbols, not ancient writing. 

“It looks like she was killed the same way as the guy the other night,” Nedley states as all three women move closer to the scene. Wynonna takes some pictures of the scene as Nicole meticulously places out evidence cards for points of contact around the scene. Waverly is going over each symbol individually to see if she recognizes any of them. 

Wynonna and Waverly recognize the woman as a girl they went to high school with years ago. Waverly hasn’t spoken to this women probably since graduation, she never felt she was very nice growing up, and seemed to always talk down to Waverly because she was an Earp and Wynonna’s sister. 

“Isn’t she your friend?” Wynonna questions. 

“Oh, no,” Waverly looks up sheepishly at Nicole and Nedley, “I mean I knew her....I mean know her.”

“Stephanie Jones,” Nedley interrupts. 

“Yeah, ummm, yeah,” Waverly stammers as she looks down as Stephanie’s frozen in time face, “yeah, but I haven’t talked to Stephanie probably since graduation.” 

“Did you two part on bad terms?” Nicole questions.

“What are you implying red?” Wynonna immediately jumps to Waverly’s defense. 

Nedley puts out his hands as Nicole raises her arms and looks over at Waverly, “nobody is implying anything Wynonna, it was just a question,” Nedley states firmly, trying to calm the tension that suddenly erupted. 

“I’m sorry,” Nicole looks at Wynonna and then immediately turns her attention to Waverly, her facial expression becoming soft, “I was just asking. I would never imply anything against...” Nicole stops as she considers what she’s about to say in front of all of these people, but she has to make sure Waverly knows she would never think anything like that about her, “Waverly,” her voice softens as Waverly looks over to Nicole, their eyes holding onto each other’s. 

“Whatever,” Wynonna grunts, as she takes a couple more distracted pictures of the scene, “send us what you have the two victims Nedley and we will look into it.” Wynonna starts walking back to her truck, “ you coming baby girl?” Wynonna calls back, “I want to stop and get some donuts.”

Waverly huffs our a heavy sigh as she watches her sister head towards her truck. “I’ll let you know what I find,” Waverly shuffles her feet as she starts following her sister out, “I ummm, better go with her,” Waverly smiles as she looks from Nedley over to Nicole, “I’ll uh, yeah...I guess I’ll see you later.” Waverly lifts her hand in a hesitant wave before she turns to run to the truck as Wynonna is screaming for her to hurry and won’t stop until she is sitting next to her. Nicole smiles as she watches Waverly leave until she hears a gruff coughing nearby. She looks up to see Nedley covering his fake cough and bristling his fingers against his mustache, she suddenly straightens up her back standing at attention as Nedley seems to be looking down at her, “I’ll just finish up here sir and get whatever we have to Waverly, I mean Black Badge.” 

Nedley grumbles a but more as he shuffles his steps side to side, “Yeah, well keep me updated Haught.”

Nicole is left behind on scene to categorize all the evidence and wait for the coroner to arrive for the body. From a distance he sits back and watches her move through the crime scene he created. His anger boils over him as he watched how her body responded to the small brunette. 

Back at the BBD offices with a new box of donuts for Wynonna, Waverly is going over the file Nicole have her earlier. “So...have anything to tell me baby girl?” Wynonna asks. 

“Not yet,” Waverly shakes her head as she is looking through books to figure out this writing that was left behind the male victim. “I can’t figure this out, it just doesn’t make sense.”

“I’m not talking about that Waves,” Wynonna leans into the desk to get a better position to face her sister. 

Waverly looks up, eyebrows pushed up to her hairline as her older sister stares at her, but never stops biting at her donut. “I don’t know what..” Waverly starts. 

“Yeah, no, don’t play that card with me Waves,” Wynonna finishes chewing and swallows down her bite, “I saw what was going on.”

“What was going on?” Waverly questions. 

“Is this really what we are going to do?” Wynonna smirks. 

“Wynonna, I don’t know..” 

“How’s Chump these days?” Wynonna’s smirk grows as she stares at Waverly, pushing herself back in the chair to cross her feet up on the desk that sits between them, she takes another bite of donut. 

“He’s...he is...” Waverly is fingering through the file, “I don’t know, not around.” 

“That is very convenient for you,” Wynonna smiles now, her eyebrows shaking playfully. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Waverly shakes her head still going through the file and back to some books. Waverly is trying so hard to ignore all of Wynonna’s baiting attempts. 

“Well because that means you can make your move on heart eyes Haughty,” Wynonna grins. 

Waverly looks up surprised, unable to stop staring at her sister as her mind collapses in on itself trying to come up with something, “Wynonna...”

“Don’t Wynonna me baby girl,” she smiles, “you two are disgustingly obvious, especially red Haught, she has is bad with her puppy eyes.”

Waverly gets up from her seat and crosses through the office towards the door, “I don’t know what you are talking about Wyn,” she exits the office with a smile pushing over her lips thinking of Nicole wanting her as much as she wants Nicole. 

“Sure Waves!” Wynonna yells out over the slamming of the office doors. 

Waverly is staring at herself in the bathroom mirror. ‘Am I that obvious?’ She wonders. ‘Does Nicole look at me that way,’ Waverly’s mind races over every interaction with Nicole. ‘Do I want Nicole?’ The picture in her head is dimples pulling back a smile and brown eyes piercing through the shadows, soft touches and gentle words. “God, get it together Waverly,” she chides herself in the mirror before storming back into the BBD office to put everything out there to her sister. Now or never, she closes her eyes and pushes open the door, “alright, I broke up with Champ because I think I’m gay...or bi...or I don’t know, but I totally can’t stop thinking about...” Waverly opens her eyes and sees the tall redhead sitting next to her sister, eyes wide, as her sister is smiling like a clown staring between the two women, “Nicole!” She tells. “Oh god,” she quickly turns around and makes her way to the break room fidgeting immediately with the coffee maker and cups. 

Nicole looks over at Wynonna who is still smiling, but now just looking only at her. “Maybe, I’ll just go and check on her,” Nicole says, her voice cautious as she stands up to make her way to Waverly. 

“Yeah, you go do that Haught stuff,” Wynonna smiles. 

Nicole watches for a moment Waverly reorganizing the same coffee cups over and over again, and then she knocks on the frame of the break room. “Hey Waves,” Nicole says slowly moving closer to the brunette. 

Waverly freezes, “is there any chance you didn’t hear any of that?” She questions. 

“Waves,” Nicole starts, her hand reaching out towards Waverly’s arm, hoping she won’t pull away. With Nicole’s touch Waverly sighs and instinctively leans her body towards the few of Nicole. “I’m here if you need me,” is all Nicole manages to say. She knew that conversation wasn’t meant for her to hear, and she knows how hard it is to say such things, so she isn’t going to push Waverly. 

Waverly turns to face her, and she instantly wraps her arms around the tall woman’s waist. Nicole finding her arms raise over Waverly’s shoulders to pull her in closer. “I’m right here Waves,” she whispers. 

Waverly sniffles as she rugs harder into Nicole’s embrace. That is not how she wanted to tell Nicole, if she wanted to tell Nicole at all. 

“Uh, I hate to break up this moment,” Wynonna throws pictures of both victims onto the countertop near the women, “kind of,” she mumbles, “but look at this.” She points at the two victims, tapping on the picture of their faces, “these two people you know Waverly.”

Nicole and Waverly pull apart from one another but they stay so close that their sides are barely touching. “Wynonna, this is Purgatory. Everybody knows everybody here,” Waverly says like it is so obvious. 

“Yes that is true,” Wynonna moves over to the coffee maker to pour herself a cup, “but young, super smart, but missing the obvious sister of mine,” Wynonna takes a drink, “these two specific very dead people use to be friends of yours,” Wynonna points. Nicole looks at Waverly as she looks down at the photos again and then back up at Wynonna. “Stephanie Jones and Pete Jensen. Both friends of yours during high school,” Wynonna takes another drink. “Any whiskey around here?” She asks as she chokes down the coffee. 

Nicole narrows her eyes over to Wynonna and then her expression changes as her vision falls onto Waverly, softer, concern lacing over her features as she watches Waverly look back and forth between the two victims, “Waves,” she whispers. 

Waverly darts her head up looking for the voice, and then over to Wynonna, “that doesn’t mean anything,” she shakes her head. 

“Two people connected to you and then ancient writing and symbols all over the crime scene,” Wynonna says flatly, “I don’t even think Purgatory has that many coincidences.” 

Waverly looks over to Nicole who places her hand over hers on the desk, “Waves,” she says softly as her head tilts to the side, “What if it is about you and your in danger?”

“Then we find the creep doing this and kill him,” Wynonna says, her voice dripping with finality as she stares at Nicole. 

“We can’t just..” Nicole starts. 

“Nope, nobody threatens by sister, nobody puts Waverly in danger,” Wynonna speaks with finality in her voice, “it’s not happening, I will protect her at all costs.”

Nicole blinks, probably longer than she meant to, as her hand tightens over Waverly’s, “at all costs,” she breaths. She knows she probably shouldn’t have said it, but she also knows it is true. Every fiber of her being is screaming to protect this beautiful woman from the moment she saw her. 

Waverly turns and cannot take her eyes off of Nicole. 

Later that night in the BBD offices Waverly is going through the files and placing pictures on boards looking for connections, and meaning with what was left behind when she hears a knock at the door. 

“Yeah, come in,” she says offhanded looking from picture to picture. 

Nedley walks through the doors and makes himself known as he clears his throat. “I just wanted to check in before I left,” he says. 

Waverly looks over at him and then at her watch, “it’s almost 3am, I didn’t think you would still be here.” 

“Paperwork. A Sheriff’s work is never done,” Waverly thinks she sees a smile tug under his mustache, “Haught is here all night if you need her though,” he advises her as he walks over to the boards next to Waverly. She watches him studying all the pictures, “never gets easier,” he breaths, “sometimes this stuff just never makes sense.”

Waverly looks up at the pictures of symbols and words that were left behind in the crimes scenes. “Well, I’ll leave you to it then,” Nedley grumbles and places a hand gently on Waverly’s shoulder. He takes his leave as Waverly remains distracted going over the words, her thoughts racing before she goes to her desk and grabs a couple old books. 

Waverly finds Nicole sitting at her desk in the bullpen with her feet up. “I don’t think you are allowed to prop your feet up like this,” Waverly used her hips to bump into Nicole’s legs, “Officer Haught.” 

Nicole moves her feet and sits back in her chair giving Waverly room to sit up on her desk. Nicole chuckles at herself for being caught by the short brunette, “I didn’t think you would hold ever come out of that office,” she grins. 

Waverly smiles down at as the tall redhead stretches her body rocking back in her chair, a yawn taking over her features. When she leans back towards the desk Nicole’s hand reaches out sending her fingertips gliding up Waverly’s leg. Her fingers run across the inside of her lower leg, taking the curve of her knee as she rises up to her feet moving into Waverly’s space. Her hand finds it way further up her leg, gliding between her thighs as she leans closer into the petite brunette, her breath catching against her throat as Waverly leans back on the desk. Nicole’s other hand pulls at the small of Waverly’s back drawing her closer to Nicole, her lips crashing down onto Waverly’s. This kiss is needy and desperate, begging to taste her as Nicole’s pelvis pushes her hand against the wetness that is coating Waverly’s panties. Waverly moans into her mouth as Nicole’s tongue pushes through her parted lips. 

“Hey, do you want some coffee Waves?” Nicole asks as she gets to her feet, her hand reaching out wrapping around Waverly’s elbow. 

“I’m sorry,” Waverly frowns, her face turning red at the thoughts she was just having. 

“No need to be sorry Waverly,” Nicole smiles, “it’s really late, you seem less or you are fading out. Come on.”

Nicole waited until Waverly got up to her feet before she led her towards the break room, her hand gently laying on the small of Waverly’s back as they made their way through the precinct. “Coffees not the best, but the gasoline in it will keep us going til sun up,” Nicole smiles as she moved past Waverly reaching out for the coffee maker. 

“That doesn’t sound appealing,” Waverly scrunches up her nose, “maybe just tea.”

“Tea?” Nicole wonders, “I don’t know if Nedley knows what tea is,” but she goes in search of some tea packets somewhere inside the disorganized break room. For such a small staff of people this little make shift kitchen is quite disorganized and just a constant mess.

“I don’t think it means anything,” Waverly’s voice pulls Nicole from her scavenger hunt, and she turns to looks back at Waverly, her face distraught thinking Waverly is talking about her. “The words, the symbols from the crime scene, I don’t think they mean anything,” Waverly continues. She then tells Nicole what she is finding each symbol means in a few different ancient languages, even drawn out conspiracy theories coming up with a few of the symbols. The words from the first crime scene end up being a jumbled mess, not ever actually being a thought, or even a sentence, but random words thrown together. “What if the words and symbols are decoy to bring Black Badge into the case?” Waverly questions, “somebody that knows Wynonna and I don’t actually work for the police department, but something else.”

Nicole is pouring the hot water over the tea packets when she faces Waverly, considering her theory. “I guess that would mean you and/or Wynonna know the killer,” Nicole says as Waverly just slowly shakes her head. 

Waverly and Nicole spend the next few hours of the night in the BBD office going through both case files until the sound of steady breathing comes from a small ball curled up on one of the chairs. Nicole watches as Waverly sleeps, wondering briefly what it would be like for her to be curled up in her arms, waking up next to her in the morning. Nicole shakes her thoughts like that way trying to regain focus on the case. If this has something to do with Waverly, she has to figure it out, she can’t let anything happen to small innocent brunette. 

As the sun begins to break thru the shades of the window Nicole is rubbing her hands into her eyes. “I cannot look at this anymore,” she breathes. She looks across the desk to Waverly’s sleeping form as she stretches, “I should get you home,” she says to the sleeping woman. 

Waking Waverly up was a lot harder than Nicole thought it would be. As they walked out towards their cars Waverly leaned into Nicole, “I’ll drive you home Waves,” she smiled as her arm wrapped over her shoulders. Nicole closed her eyes as they moved together closer to the cruiser relishing in the feel of the beautiful woman in her arms. All Nicole could think about was how perfectly they fit together, like they were made for one another. 

He watched the women from his car, anger coursing through him as he watched them holding onto each other. He started up his car waiting until the police cruiser was out of view before he drove off. Purgatory was a small town and he wasn’t that stupid, following somebody in Purgatory without being seen is down right impossible, especially in the early hours of the morning. However, because this was such a small town everybody knew everybody and he knew where Officer Haught lived. 

At the homestead Nicole jumped out of the car to run to the passenger side grabbing the door and reaching in for Waverly to take her hand. “You need to get some sleep Waves,” Nicole looks over smiling. 

Waverly just smiles back and takes Nicole’s hand in her intertwining their fingers as they walk towards the front door. Silence falls between as Waverly continues leading Nicole in the house and up the stairs to her room. Once inside and the door closes Waverly turns sharply and pushes Nicole against the door, lips crashing into hers, desperate to run her tongue across Nicole’s, feel the softness of her skin as her hand finds the hem of Nicole’s shirt and fingertips move over the soft skin. Nicole’s hands finding their way instinctually down over Waverly’s ass grabbing onto her thighs as the small brunette is lifted up in Nicole’s arms. Their kisses become frantic against each other, until Nicole pulls away and attaches to Waverly’s neck, sucking in the heated flesh just over her rapidly gaining pulse. Nicole grips her firmer as she turns them pressing Waverly hard against the door, crashing into the wood Nicole raises her leg, her thigh firmly pressing into Waverly’s heat. “Oh God Nicole,” Waverly moans with the force of Nicole’s movements. Nicole rocks her thigh up between Waverly’s legs, as Waverly pushes her hips as much as she can into the rhythm of Nicole’s desperate touch. Nicole’s tongue runs up the curve of her neck to nip and tug at Waverly’s ear, her breathing becoming more rapid as she pushes harder into Waverly, “Waves,” Nicole sighs. 

“Waves,” Nicole smiles at her and squeezes her hand a little tighter, “get some rest, and I’ll see you later,” Nicole is tilting her head looking at the woman. Waverly smiles and takes her free hand to wrap around herself, embarrassed by all of her recent thoughts, or fantasies. 

“Yeah, you too Nicole,” Waverly turns her head from the redheads gaze, “I’ll, ummm,” Waverly stutters trying to figure out something to say, anything really to let her know she likes her. Really likes her. Wants to kiss her. Wants to touch her. God does she really want to kiss her. “I’ll text you later,” God she wants to kiss those lips, “you get some sleep too.” Waverly leaned in, Nicole’s knees shaking, on her tippy toes, Nicole thinks she’s moving so close for a kiss. Waverly turns in and gently, just barely, kisses her cheek. Waverly quickly moves and before she even knows it Nicole can hear the front door of the homestead closing. Nicole’s fingers go over the lingering feel of Waverly’s lips on her cheek, “text later,” Nicole breathes. 

When Waverly wakes up she’s tangled around all of her blankets, hair curled up over her face. Her face blushing remembering her dreams as she wipes away the hair from her face. “God,” She shakes her head, thoughts of Nicole always invading her, now taking over her dreams while she sleeps. Waverly rolls over to grab her phone. 

Waves: How did you sleep?

Waverly gets herself up and ready for the rest of the day after not hearing from Nicole yet. Waverly is in the kitchen going over what parts of the cases she has with her at the homestead and grabbing something to eat. She needs a ride into town for her Jeep since Nicole drove her home this morning. 

Waves: I don’t know if you can come get me when you wake up but I don’t have my Jeep. Kinda need a ride into town. ;-)

“What’s up baby girl,” Wynonna trudges into the kitchen, heading over to the fridge to grab the whiskey bottle before settling down next to Waverly. “Where’s your Jeep?”

“Nothing, just going over the cases still,” Waverly says as she looks over at her sister, it seems early to be drinking to her, but she’s pretty sure Wynonna only gets liquid when it’s coming from an alcohol bottle, “Nicole gave me a ride home this morning because I was tired.” 

“How is Haughty toast-totty?” Wynonna smirks as she takes another pull of whiskey. 

“I don’t know, I haven’t heard from her today,” Waverly says. 

“She working the case too?” Wynonna asks. Wondering how late Waverly’s night was with the red headed officer. 

“Yeah, I guess,” Waverly mentions, “I mean she is part of the sheriffs department and a good cop, it doesn’t hurt to use her I think,” Waverly shrugs. “We talked last night, I don’t think the symbols and writing that were left really mean anything. Nicole thinks they were used because the killer knows us, knows it would bring BBD into the investigation.”

Wynonna takes the small file from Waverly’s hand and starts rummaging through the pictures. “We know the killer?” Wynonna asked, just saying it out loud, “to bring BBD in?”

“To bring US in Wynonna,” Waverly says as she grabs her phone. Still nothing from the tall redhead woman. ‘Was the kiss to far,’ Waverly thinks, ‘did I cross a line,’ her brow furrowing as she thinks of Nicole, ‘I shouldn’t just assume she likes me too.’

Waves: Hey again. Just trying to get a hold of you so we can maybe work on the case more. You know as coworkers, friends. :( 

Night was beginning to fall and Waverly hasn’t heard from Nicole. In fact, Waverly was going crazy not hearing from the woman and called Nedley to see if she was okay. Apparently nobody has heard from the officer today. 

“Wynonna!” Waverly yelled, “Wynonna! We need to go,” Waverly grabbing all of her things. 

Wynonna came out into the living room, and Waverly turned quickly throwing her leather jacket at the raven haired woman. “Geez, baby girl,” Wynonna groaned as the leather smacked into her face, “what’s going on?”

“We have to go, now!” Waverly snapped. 

Wynonna put on her jacket but kept her hands raised, “wait, wait, wait....” Wynonna stood still staring at Waverly as she held the door open, “I will go anywhere with you, you know that baby girl, but you have to tell me what’s going on.”

“We have to go find her,” Waverly pleaded as Wynonna tipped her head watching Waverly, “argh,” Waverly huffed in frustration heading out the door now towards Wynonna’s truck, “Nicole is missing. I have a really bad feeling.” 

The second Wynonna heard Nicole’s name, and the worry piercing thru Waverly’s voice as she spoke, she was already on Waverly’s heels, gun at her hip quickly making her way to the drivers side of the truck. 

On the way to Nicole’s, which admittedly took a hell of a lot less than it really should have, Waverly told Wynonna everything she figured out about the words and symbols, Nicole’s theory, and the majority of what happened last night. Waverly made sure to keep her fantasies of the redhead to herself, for now anyways as she bit onto her bottom lip with Nicole’s house coming I to view. 

The windows to Nicole’s home were all dark, and the police cruiser she took Waverly home in that morning was not sitting out front. Waverly got out of the truck hesitantly as Wynonna pulled her gun from her hip, “baby girl?”

Waverly shook her head and shrugged her shoulders looking over at Wynonna, both women begin to move towards the officers house, front door cracked open. Nicole’s house is pretty put together, kind of like the tall redhead, everything in its specific place, nothing looking out of order except the door being ajar. 

“Wynonna, something’s wrong,” Waverly whimpers, “she’s in danger.”

Wynonna takes out her phone to call Doc, if anybody can track Nicole then it would be him. 

As Doc is walking around the outside of the house Waverly’s phone is ringing with an unknown number, she initially ignores the ringing because she is more interested in what Doc is doing, or finding, until her phone rings again with the unknown number. 

“Yes,” Waverly screams into her phone, irritates that this number won’t stop calling her. 

“Waverly, it’s Sheriff Nedley,” his voice is somber, no response to the young woman’s outburst upon answering, “I know Haught has been working with you on these murders, and she really doesn’t have any next of kin,” Waverly’s heart sunk in her throat, feeling Nedley was about to give her the worse news she could think of right now, and that this beautiful woman who has stole her thoughts has nobody to care for her, nobody that loves her, “so I thought I would call you and let you know she is alright but she’s at the hospital.”

Waverly dropped the phone, grabbed Wynonna and began pulling her behind her out to the truck. “Hospital now, they found her,” she shouts as they both climb into their seats. Their trip to the hospital took quite a lot less time then it really should have, but when they arrived they were immediately directed to Sheriff Nedley thankfully with a flash of Wynonna’s Badge. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Nedley raises his hands up to the women as they are barreling down onto Nicole’s room, “you have to calm down before you go in there.” 

“What, what,” Waverly can see tubes and wires hanging from the bed of the room, and tears begin to fill her eyes. Wynonna looks over at her and grabs her hand before turning to Nedley, “what happened to Haught?” Wynonna asks when she figures Waverly is too emotional and worried to come up with an organized thought. 

“She was found out in a field by a rancher, beaten pretty bad with a few stab wounds, left for dead,” Nedley pauses when the last word barely makes it over his lips, “rancher called it in and she’s in pretty critical condition, but the doctors day she should pull through.” Waverly’s knees give out from under her as the tears fall and Nedley reaches out for her as Wynonna takes the majority of her weight so she doesn’t fall to the ground. “Hey listen now, Officer Haught is the strongest person I know,” he looks at Waverly with a crooked smile u see his mustache, “besides you,” he grips her shoulders, “she will pull through this.” 

“I want to see her.” Waverly whispers. Wynonna walks through the door and Waverly looks up at her older sister as she squeezes her tighter and then Waverly breaks away to move closer to Nicole on her own. She gently took Nicole’s hand, softly wrapping her fingers through Nicole’s as she sat next to her on the bed. Other than the soft beeps and murmurs of the machines the surrounded Nicole there was a heavy silence that seemed to suffocate the room. Waverly raised their joined hands and kissed Nicole’s knuckles. She can’t loose Nicole, not now, not ever. Waverly’s thoughts ran away with her as she looked at Nicole’s statuette face, how close they have become, how much the redhead means to her, and how she has to tell Nicole how she feels. 

Wynonna watched her sister from across the room, how she curved into the tall woman that was being kept alive at the moment by machines. She saw Waverly’s shoulders quiver as tears fell down her cheeks crashing down onto the bedding. It seemed like the scene before her was trapped in slow motion. As she watched Waverly fall apart over this woman anger began to bubble thru her veins, the thought Waverly could loose her almost paralyzed Wynonna. Almost. 

“What happened?” Wynonna asked, anger piercing thru her words as she met Nedley in the hallway. 

“I don’t have all the information yet, but...”

“You don’t have the information yet,” Wynonna snapped. 

“Wynonna, we just found her when the hospital called the station with information of a Jane Doe. I got here and saw it was Haught, talked to the doctors and called Waverly,” Nedley continued, “I didn’t even know she was missing, or in danger. She wasn’t due back yet.”

“Fine, then what information do you know,” Wynonna sneered. 

“I know she was left for dead out on the Radcliffe Ranch, multiple stab wounds that she went thru surgery for and EMS resuscitated her en route. Right now she is critical, but the doctors seem hopeful that she will pull thru,” Nedley took in a deep breath. 

Wynonna turned back over her shoulder to see Waverly still sitting next to Nicole, “I think she was ambushed outside of her home, her front door was cracked, but nothing was missing,” Wynonna looked back to Nedley, “Nicole thinks the murderer knows Waverly and me.”

“Well, this is a small town Wynonna,” Nedley pointed out. 

“Yes, but she thinks the murders have something to do with Waverly,” Wynonna continued, telling Nedley Nicole and Waverly’s theory about the murders, and the crime scenes. Wynonna was just finishing up bringing Nedley up to speed when Waverly stepped out of Nicole’s room. 

“Which means Nicole almost died because of me,” Waverly sniffled, wrapping her arms around herself. 

“Waves...” Wynonna tried, but Waverly turned as she began crying again, and went back to Nicole’s side. 

Wynonna stares through the glass door at Waverly sitting on Nicole’s bed, “there will be a guard outside of this door at all times,” she orders Nedley. 

Waverly refuses to leave Nicole’s side. It’s been days, and she makes everybody bring her case files, she even talks on the phone to get updates from Wynonna, Dolls and Nedley. Doc sometimes comes and sits with her, and just lets her talk, he just doesn’t ever say a lot. Wynonna begs Waverly to at least come home, get good food and good sleep, but she always refuses. Waverly wants to be there if Nicole wakes up, she needs to be there when she wakes up. 

Before the week is out another body is found. A former cheerleader that was on the team when Waverly was captain back in high school. This scene has symbols and writing around the body, but quickly Waverly could tell by the photos that they are all nonsense. Going over the photos with her legs propped up on Nicole’s bed and her fingers mindlessly tracing patterns over Nicole’s wrist and hands she feels Nicole’s fingers begin to move. 

Waverly jumps up to look at Nicole, her eyes seem to be fluttering as well. “Oh my God, Oh my God Nicole,” Waverly squeezes her hand and runs to the door, “nurse,” Waverly calls for. 

Some of Nicole’s tubes get removed and machines get turned off, and Waverly was there for all of it, she was there to see Nicole open her eyes, and she was sitting next to her as she was able to sit up in bed. Waverly holds tighter onto her hand, “I missed you,” Waverly smiles. 

Nicole hasn’t said anything since she woke up, every once in awhile she drifts off to sleep, but she never lets go of Waverly’s hand. 

Wynonna finally comes thru the door not long after Waverly texted her with the update on Nicole, but Nicole is back to sleep. With her being awake she is now taking pain meds which make her very drowsy. 

“When do you think she will be able to talk baby girl?” Wynonna asked in a very quiet voice. 

Waverly shrugs as she keeps looking at Nicole. “I’m gonna take care of her at the homestead,” Waverly says. Wynonna knee she was asking permission, Waverly had made up her mind. Wynonna pulled a chair closer to the two women and reached out for Waverly’s hand. At first Waverly wasn’t sure what to do, Wynonna wasn’t actually the person who normally reached out for people, not very affectionate, not very comforting, but Waverly needed somebody, so she curled in her chair and leaned her head towards Wynonna who started running her fingers through her hair. Wynonna’s rhythmic movements and Nicole’s steady breathing caused Waverly’s eyelids to become very heavy, and eventually sleep overtook the petite woman. 

It seemed like they were getting nowhere with the case. Wynonna really was hoping Haught would remember something from her attack, but the last thing she remembered was dropping Waverly off at the homestead. Her physical recovery was going along fine, Waverly talked her in to coming with her to the homestead when she was released, assuring her that Nedley had been caring for Calamity Jane, and she needed to be taken care of. Nicole did not like the idea of being cared for, that’s not who she was, she was suppose to take care of and protect Waverly, not Waverly doing all of these things for her. After many failed attempts of trying to convince Waverly she could just go home, Nicole finally relented and was resigning herself to being taken care of at the homestead.....for a little bit anyways. 

It’s the nightmares that are the hardest part for Nicole. She has no memory of the attack, but every night she is tossing and turning, sweat ravishing her face, her breathing trembles until she wakes up screaming. The first two nights at the homestead the screaming would wake Waverly and she would dart up the stairs in search of Nicole, who would be found huddled up in a corner with tears pouring down her cheeks. Waverly ended up sleeping on the oversized chair in her room to be closer to Nicole, get to her before the nightmares consumed her too much. Waverly could help Nicole with everything else except getting past these. 

“Will you stay with me?” Nicole asked, her voice cracking, her arms shaking from the remaining fear that poured through her. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Waverly smiled sitting next to Nicole on her bed, their fingers intertwined together. 

Nicole shook her head, “no” and gently tugged on Waverly, pulling her down next to her in the bed. Waverly inhaled sharply as she moved closer to Nicole, the heat of the tall redhead engulfing her as she laid her body down on the bed and Nicole pulled into her, their hands still holding on tightly to one another as Nicole rested her head on Waverly’s shoulder. Holding her breath still Waverly asked, “you okay?”

“I will be,” Nicole said as she closed her eyes. A calmness moved over her as she laid next to the woman. 

Waverly’s mind spun out of control as she could feel Nicole’s body pressed up to hers. ‘This is what friends do,’ she thought to herself, ‘it is just because she is scared,’ she reasoned, ‘I’m just here making her feel calm, comfortable, relaxed....yeah, just so she can sleep,’ her mind wouldn’t stop as she felt the steady breathing finally taking over Nicole, ‘we are just friends, just friends, only friends, friends that help each other out.....yup friends,’ pushing out a deep breath as she looked down over red hair, ‘I’m so screwed.’ 

Waverly didn’t want to leave Nicole alone out at the homestead, but Wynonna felt she needed to get away, and they felt they were getting closer to catching the murderer. Wynonna, Dolls and Doc eventually get the best way to get to them was just to go and interrogate everybody that knew Waverly in some obsessive way. So Wynonna thought she needed to get Waverly into the office to go over some of the statesmen’s and start working again on the case. Waverly get she needed to be there with Nicole, she was doing better, and with her sleeping next to her at night the nightmares were not so bad, but she would still wake screaming. 

“I’ll be ok,” Nicole smiled at Waverly from across the table, “it will only be a couple hours, and I’m sure I can find something to do around here.” 

Waverly reaches across the table to take Nicole’s hand, “I know you will be ok, I just don’t want you to be alone if you need something,” Waverly tried to reason her worries without making Nicole feel weak, “maybe you can talk to Nedley to coming in a few hours here and there for paperwork until you get medically cleared for duty.” 

Nicole stood up and moved over to the small woman, towering over her before she leaned down resting her cheek against Waverly’s, “you worry too much about me,” she whispered and then turned her head to gently place a kiss to her cheek. Waverly turned quickly against the heat from Nicole’s lips, staring at Nicole before she could feel Nicole slowly moving closer, her breath warming over Waverly’s lips before she pressed against her with a chaste kiss. Nicole leans back so she can look into Waverly’s eyes, she can barely feel Waverly’s hand sliding over the curve of her arm. Waverly smiles before she kisses Nicole again, her tongue begging for entrance as it runs over Nicole’s bottom lip, without hesitation Nicole parts her lips, tasting Waverly for the first time in a gentle kiss, their tongues skimming around one another’s, feeling how far they can go. Waverly’s hand finds it way behind Nicole’s neck, fingers playing against red locks of hair as she lightly pulls her deeper into the kiss. Nicole pulls away, her finger running across Waverly’s jawline, a smile breaks over Nicole’s lips as her finger bends under her chin lifting her up to her lips, Nicole tugging in Waverly’s bottom lip, a gentle sigh escapes Waverly as the need to feel Nicole rises inside of her. 

“I’ll find something to do, you go,” Nicole smiled and gripped her hand before she walked away. 

Waverly watched her go, “so yeah, I’ll just...ummm....go,” she murmured, her nerves taking over. She got up and walked in the opposite direction of Nicole, the smell of vanilla dipped donuts lingering behind, fidgeting with her bag, Waverly kept looking up towards the stairs. With a deep inhale of breath she threw her bag on the couch and moved up the stairs to her room. When Waverly closed the door behind her the tall redhead turned to face her, taking a few steps, “Waves, I said I’d be...”

Waverly’s hands reached up, cupping Nicole’s cheeks, standing on her tippy toes, she pushed her lips into Nicole’s, the force stumbling Nicole back toward Waverly’s bed. Waverly’s lips moved easily over Nicole’s, and as Nicole’s legs crashed into the edge of the bed she fell backwards onto the mattress pulling Waverly with her. Nicole moaned and Waverly pulled away, propping herself on her elbows over Nicole. Nicole’s eyes are huge, stunned and excited by the kiss. “I’m sorry Nicole,” Waverly attempts to move further away, but Nicole’s hand moves across her lower back, “Waves....”

“Oh god Nicole, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have kissed you,” her eyes close as her words spill out more rapid, “I just like you so much, and I don’t want to take advantage of you, but you scared me to death....”

“You like me?” Nicole interrupts, a smile coming across her features as she looks up at Waverly. Waverly’s eyes move from Nicole’s eyes down to her lips and then back up, shaking her head, “yes,” she breathes, and then closes her eyes afraid she has gone too far, afraid of Nicole’s answer. 

She feels Nicole’s hand cup her cheek, her thumb gently sliding over Waverly’s bottom lip, when she opens her eyes Nicole is smiling, “I like you too.” 

Waverly’s eyes roam over the features of Nicole’s face, flashing across her brown eyes, the slight scar on her left cheek, the dimples that shadow her smile, and then she leans in and kisses Nicole again. This kiss is filled with want and desire as their lips move against each other. Nicole pulls Waverly closer to her body, her hand wrapping tighter against her lower back, and then she turns, rolling them over. Waverly gasps as she takes in her position, now under Nicole’s weight, Nicole pulling Waverly’s leg up over her hip, sliding between her legs. Nicole’s hand draws up the curves of Waverly’s leg, across her hip to pull her closer to her body. 

Waverly can feel Nicole’s weight shift over her, pressing her deeper into the mattress. Waverly’s hands move between their bodies grasping for the buttons of Nicole’s shirt, yearning to feel her skin against her. Her hands shift up Nicole’s stomach after the last button is pulled apart, her stomach muscles quivering against her touch, over her bra clad breasts to tug away her shirt from her shoulders. Nicole’s breaks from the kiss, placing her forehead on Waverly’s. “Waves are you sure,” she asks. 

“All I can think about is you,” she says as she raises up to pull Nicole’s bottom lip with her own. Her hands begin to move over Nicole’s shoulders, feeling every curve of her muscles, and then she suddenly pulls away. “Are you sure,” Waverly’s brow furrows, the thought of not being able to touch Nicole after she has had a small taste finally is unbearable. 

Nicole crooks her finger under Waverly’s chin as she shifts her weight, leaning in closer shaking her head before she quickly kisses her lips, and with a breath says, “yes,” as her tongue licks across Waverly’s bottom lip. 

Waverly tugs harder on Nicole’s shirt until the fabric is thrown to the floor, Nicole breaking apart from Waverly’s lips long enough to pull her shirt over her head. Waverly shifts her hair on reflex as her shirt pulls at her hair as it is removed, grasping it with her fingers to move it to one side before settling down under Nicole again. Nicole buries her lips into the crook of Waverly’s neck, her newly exposed skin drawing her in. She sucks at the flesh over Waverly’s pulse point eliciting a moan from the petite brunette, her fingers in search of the buttons to Nicole’s jeans. Nicole licks down across Waverly’s   
collar bone, nipping at her chest as one of her hands come up and cup over her breast. As Nicole trails down her chest her hand grips at the fabric of Waverly’s bra pulling it away from the curve of her breast, her mouth envelopes the stiff peak, tongue flicking over the hardened nipple. Waverly moans at the sensation of Nicole’s mouth against her, her fingers drawing up through her red tresses. Nicole pulls away from Waverly’s breast running her tongue against the fine line of her stomach muscles, her hands curling over the hem of Waverly’s pants. Nicole pauses and looks up at her, “is this ok?” 

Waverly nods her head as her hips begin to raise from the bed in a silent plea. Nicole kisses her stomach as her fingers run over the button of her jeans to loosen them, her lips trail behind has she slides the fabric over Waverly’s hips and down her legs. She lays beneath her in her maroon panties, her breasts pulled free from her bra, and her hair splayed out over the white sheets, “so beautiful,” Nicole breathes. Nicole leans over Waverly placing a kiss on her stomach just above the tiny bow that sits on the hem of her panties. Nicole’s nails gently scratch up the outside of her thighs reaching up to slide her fingers beneath her panties, gripping the fabric at Waverly’s hip Nicole looks up asking permission. 

“Nicole,” Waverly breaths as her head nods, and she rolls her hips against Nicole, so she can be freed for Nicole’s touch. 

Nicole moves between Waverly’s legs, taking in her pink wet heat, her hands sliding beneath her thighs and tugging at her hips, drawing her closer to her eager mouth. Nicole doesn’t want to rush, she wants to feel and taste Waverly forever, relish in what Waverly is giving her, so Nicole slows her descent between Waverly’s legs by kissing at the sensitive flesh of the inside of her thigh. Licking and nipping at the tender flesh, as her hands grip against the curve of Waverly’s ass. 

Nicole moans as she finally reaches her goal, drawing her tongue up Waverly’s slit, her wetness pooling onto her tongue. Waverly’s hips lurch up into Nicole’s mouth as her hands reach out frantically gripping onto the sheets. Nicole’s tongue presses firmer into Waverly’s sensitive pink pussy running her tongue across her inner lips before sucking her clit between her lips. 

“Unh, holy fuck,” Waverly rises from the bed, one hand gripping into Nicole’s hair, forcing her deeper against her clit. Nicole’s grip holds her from bucking her hips as her tongue circles around her clit, and then her lips tug against the sensitive nub before letting go. Nicole sighs as she presses against Waverly’s entrance. Waverly’s taste is stronger here, musky with a scent of lavender. Her tongue pushes into her entrance, Waverly’s walls wrapping around it as Waverly quivers under Nicole with all of these new sensations. Waverly’s hips rock with the steady rhythm of Nicole’s tongue moving against her walls. As her walls tighten around Nicole’s tongue, Nicole’s hand moves up to Waverly’s breast, pinching and pulling on the straining bud, Waverly’s moans encouraging Nicole’s every movement. 

“Fuck Nicole,” Waverly moans, “oh my God, fuck. I’m so......”

Before Waverly can even finish her cries her body tenses, legs flex against Nicole’s shoulders, her fingers twist and pull through red hair. Her orgasm crashes over her, her walls tighten around Nicole’s tongue, and fluid spills into her mouth. Nicole gently licks over her sensitive flesh, cleaning every last drop of her release. 

As Nicole begins to move up Waverly’s shaky body, writhing still from the orgasm that sent her flying, she places kisses, leaving very small purple marks that contrast against Waverly’s skin. Nicole’s finger slowly slides up Waverly’s slit, her touch trying to draw out more wetness, more desire, more need from Waverly. Nicole sucks the flesh above Waverly’s collarbone to paint another mark on her beautiful skin before she crashes her lips over Waverly’s, drawing in her bottom lip.

Waverly pulls away from the kiss, “God Nicole...mmmm.” 

“God Waverly you are so beautiful,” she kisses against Waverly’s jawline, her neck exposed as she arches her back up into Nicole, “God you’re so wet. I could taste you,” Nicole whispers as she leaves a trail of kisses across her jawline, “I could taste you,” she continues, her tongue sliding over to her neck, “for eternity,” then she bites into her pulse point, as one fingers push into her entrance slowly. 

“Fuck,” Waverly moans. She doesn’t know if she can have another orgasm. Nobody has ever given her more than one, and if she’s honest with herself not many have given her the one, but the feeling of Nicole. Her weight against her pressing her into the bed, the pain from the marks she is making on her neck, and the feel of her walls conforming to her touch. It is all so overwhelming. 

Nicole pulls her finger out, bending it to add pressure to Waverly’s front wall, eliciting another moan as Waverly’s hips rock away from Nicole’s touch. Nicole looks down into Waverly’s eyes as she takes her finger into her mouth, tasting Waverly. This is something Nicole will never get sick of, it seems sweeter after she has cum. Nicole smiles as Waverly watches Nicole lick her finger clean, pulling it out with a gently pop. 

“Do you want me to stop Waves?” Nicole asks. 

Waverly wraps her arms around Nicole’s shoulder pulling her weight over her more, pressing her closer as she shakes her head, “no” she begs, “please Nicole.”

Nicole lays over Waverly, one of her legs finding its way between Waverly’s, her pelvis pressing into her hand as her finger pushes back inside her entrance. Her movements are achingly slow as she moves her finger in and out, curving against her front wall as she pulls out, her pelvis pressing Nicole in deeper. Nicole readjusts over Waverly, raising just slightly on her elbow to look down onto Waverly’s face as she bites down on her lip, holding back her moans. 

“Baby don’t do that,” Nicole pleads, “I love to hear what I’m doing to you, please baby.”

Waverly releases a loud moan as Nicole rubs her thumb over Waverly’s clit as her pelvis presses into her hand, and her finger pushes deeper. 

Waverly’s breathing increases which drives Nicole’s rhythm. She leans in an kisses Waverly, her tongue moving against Waverly’s lips. Waverly can taste herself on Nicole, and she sighs into Nicole’s mouth as their tongues dance together. Nicole inserts a second finger, her rhythm increasing as Waverly’s moans grow, her breathing becoming more rapid. Nicole wants her to name to fall from Waverly’s lips as she cums for the second time. In just this short amount of time Nicole has come to the conclusion making Waverly cum is her favorite thing, and she wants to do it as long as this beautiful woman will let her. 

“Say my name, baby,” Nicole begs as she pulls Waverly’s earlobe in between her lips. 

“Unh, God....Nicole,” Waverly gasps, “unh.”

“Fuck Waverly,” Nicole signs against her neck as she nips and licks at the sensitive flesh. Waverly’s hips are jerking against Nicole’s pelvis in a chaotic rhythm as she is chasing her release. “God, you feel so good,” Nicole breathes, her hand pumping in and out of her, her thumb rubbing at a frantic pace over Waverly’s clit, “I want to make you cum,” Nicole confesses before she kisses Waverly, nipping at her bottom lip with a smile. Nicole can feel Waverly’s wall tighten around her fingers, her legs wrap around her hips grow tense as their movements become more chaotic, more desperate. “Say my name Waves,” Nicole begs, “please.”

Waverly’s legs force Nicole deeper into her, squeezing around her hips as her orgasm takes over. Her nails dig into Nicole’s shoulder, red marks peeling across her pale flesh. Her body arching up into Nicole’s as her name falls from her lips. 

“Nicole,” Waverly calls out. 

Nicole was so caught up in the feel of Waverly she didn’t realize how close she was to the cliff until she fell over when she heard Waverly calling her name in pleasure. Her hardened clit pressing against the back of her own hand again and again as she pumped into Waverly, the feel of Waverly’s body against hers, and then hearing Waverly calling her name as she came, her fluids pouring out over her hand mixing with Nicole’s own release. Nicole shook above her, body trembling from the unexpected orgasm that ripped through her. Waverly’s fingers now ghosted up and down Nicole’s back as she laid on top of the petite woman, causing goosebumps under her touch, and her muscles to quiver. 

Nicole starts to move away from Waverly, “I don’t want to crush you Waves,” Nicole smiles and gently kisses her cheek. 

Waverly holds on tighter around her shoulders, pressing against the raised red marks that were dragged against her back, “just stay,” Waverly shakes her head. 

Nicole presses kisses across Waverly’s neck and then up her jaw to her mouth, her tongue seeking out Waverly’s immediately when she moves her lips to Waverly’s. 

A new noise breaks through the room as Waverly’s phone rings. Waverly’s hand move to Nicole’s neck to keep them connected in their kiss, fingers playing with the hairs that lay at the nape of her neck. The ringing pauses for a moment before it starts up again. 

Nicole breaks from the kiss, “maybe you should answer,” she says. 

Waverly shakes her head and leans up to Nicole’s neck, kissing and sucking at the pale flesh. Waverly wants to mark her as well, but Nicole pulls away as Waverly’s phone begins ringing again. 

“You were suppose to be going into the office,” Nicole smiles, “What if they need you?”

“What if I need you though?” Waverly pouts. 

Nicole leans in quickly and kisses Waverly, “well you have kept me hear for this long, I suppose I can stay a little longer.”

Waverly pouts as she stares up at Nicole, “I don’t want you to leave,” she admits. 

Nicole smiles again, her dimples showing this time as her smile reaches her eyes. The thought of Waverly wanting her, makes her heart jump. “We can talk when you get back. I’m not going anywhere,” Nicole says, as Waverly’s phone rings again, “now answer your phone.”

Waverly rolls over begrudgingly and grabs her phone to answer it. “What?” She huffs. 

“Waves, where the hell are you?” Wynonna questions, “you were suppose to be here hours ago.”

Waverly glances at the clock and blushes at the thought of how long this has been, “ummm at the home...the homestead,” Waverly stutters. 

“What the hell baby girl?” You can hear the frustration in Wynonna’s voice, “get your ass in here. We need to go. The killer isn’t Champ Waves, they just found his body.”

Waverly sits up in the bed gripping the phone tighter in her hand, “What?” Her eyebrows furrow in disbelief of what she just heard. 

“Just get in here baby girl,” Wynonna is not asking, she needs her to go to the crime scene with her.

“Ok ok....yeah,” Waverly drops the phone to her lap and looks over at Nicole who places her hand over Waverly’s. “It’s not Champ,” Waverly says. 

Nicole tilts her head a bit confused as to what is going on. Since the attack Waverly has been focused on caring for the redhead, not ever really mentioning the case. 

“We thought it might have been Champ who was killing all these people. Who attacked you,” Waverly raises her hand to Nicole’s cheek, and then drops it down to her lap, “but they just found his body.”

“Waves,” Nicole breathes, shaking her head, her hand squeezing Waverly’s, “do you want me to come with you?”

Waverly snaps her head towards Nicole, “no,” she says a little too quickly, and Nicole lowers her gaze, “you need to still take care of yourself Nicole,” her finger finds its way under Nicole’s chin to raise her gaze, and place a chaste kiss across her lips, “I need you to get better,” she smiles.

“I’ll be here if you need me, ok Waves,” Nicole promises. 

“We will talk when I get back,” Waves says and leans again and kisses her. 

Nicole smiles as Waverly breaks away and makes her way off the bed to get herself dressed. Nicole watches Waverly as she moves throughout the room gathering her clothing and slipping back into them one item at a time. Nicole is a little jealous as she watches Waverly get ready to go, covering her body, making all of her marks disappear, and being able to leave and work the case. Nicole wants to be there for Waverly, but she still doesn’t feel 100 percent. 

“I’ll be waiting,” Nicole fakes a smile, no dimples show, “like always,” she breathes. 

Waverly moves over to the bed and crawls over to Nicole, “Hey,” she says, “we will get you out of here.”

Nicole looks at Waverly and leans in to kiss her again, this time her tongue moving over Waverly’s lips. When she pulls away she quickly pecks her lips again before sincerely smiling at the small brunette, “I know you will. I’ll see you soon. Be safe.” 

Waverly squeezes her hand before she turns around and walks out of the room. Nicole rolls over onto her back flopping her arms out to the sides and blows out a deep heavy breath. “I am so screwed,” she closes her eyes and shakes her head. 

Waverly makes it to the precinct just in time for Wynonna to come barging out the front doors, Dolls right on her heels. Wynonna jumps into the Jeep with Waverly and starts rattling off where they need to go. 

“Isn’t Dolls coming?” Waverly asks. 

“He’s taking his car,” Wynonna answers, “I want to talk to you,” finally looking over to Waverly as she begins to drive away. “So what took you so long?”

Waverly immediately begins to flush up her neck, she can feel the heat burning up into her face, “oh umm....yeah....I just got a little side tracked.”

“By banging a tall redhead?” Wynonna asks as she flicks the noticeable hickey on the side of Waverly’s neck. 

Waverly swerves the Jeep as she reaches up to her neck trying to cover the mark, “Jesus Nonna!”

“What?” Wynonna smiles, “you like her, she’s in love with you. What’s the big deal?”

“She’s not in love with me,” Waverly mumbles. 

“Oh God baby girl,” Wynonna shakes her head, “that girl has it bad. Those puppy eyes every time your near makes me want to gag.”

Waverly smiles at the thought of Nicole. 

“And now you’re thinking about her,” Wynonna states as she pushes her pointer finger into Waverly’s cheek, “you have it just as bad. Tell me at least it was good.”

“God, it was amazing!” Waverly blushes even deeper red as she wasn’t expecting to answer that, the words just flew out of her mouth. 

Wynonna laughs at the embarrassment that overwhelming her baby sister right now, but as they get closer she knows she has to update Waverly on what she knows. 

Nedley called it in, so it is most likely for sure Champ Hardy, another close person to Waverly. His body is positioned like the others and this time there are symbols left behind around his body, but also a note laid over his face. 

‘Not yours,’ written in what is thought to be his blood. 

When the women arrive on scene Nedley briefly asks how is Deputy is healing and coming along, and Waverly assures him she’s doing better, and hints at the possibility of bringing her in for some desk duty. 

This scene is harder for Waverly to take in. Champ and her were together off and on for almost three years. It wasn’t the greatest relationship, and maybe didn’t end very well, but Champ was still somebody Waverly got close to, maybe even loved in some type of way. Definitely didn’t want to ever see him like this. 

Now she felt they were nowhere near finding who the murderer might be, was this bringing them all the way back to square one?

At the homestead it took awhile for Nicole to actually get up and put her clothes back on. The cool breeze that poured over her skin comforted her. Her thoughts ran away as she continued to lay there, questioning if she was good enough for Waverly. Asking herself what she could really do for her in this condition. Finally being determined that this wasn’t going to be forever, and she would do whatever it took to be with her she got her ass out of bed and in gear. She did not know though somebody was outside on the outer edge of the fence watching, and waiting. 

When he saw Waverly Jeep fly by he moved closer to the homestead. Word around town traveled quickly once the deputy was released from the hospital that she was alive. He constantly scanned his radio frequency waiting to hear for her end of watch, but it never came, and then one day while having a drink at Shorty’s he heard the deputy “nearly” died. Drunk people talk to much he always thought. She was easy to find though when her curtains of her house were always pulled and lights never came on. He just needed an opportunity. This opportunity. 

He takes her off guard as she starts to walk out of Waverly’s room with a back elbow to the face. Blood splashes across her face as her head snaps back, her feet stumbling backwards from the impact. Her vision is blurry from the tears and blood pooling over her eyes. He grabs her by the back of the neck and pulls her down as his knee comes up in a furry making contact with her gut. The force pushes the air from her lungs in a rush. 

“She’s mine!” He yells at her, and whips her back onto the bed by her neck. 

She tries to push herself up the bed, but she lurches forward screaming in pain as he sends his blade into her thigh, and then rips it out just as quickly. 

“You are not to touch her!” He yells again, his voice is piercing through her head. His hands wrap around her ankle and he rips her from the bed to the floor. He pulls a lighter from his pocket and then reels his leg back to kick her in her side. 

Her body flails against the impact, rolling over into a ball on the floor, and then squirming, a weak attempt to get away. 

His blade turns bright red from the flame of his lighter as he talks down to her, “she will never be yours,” he shakes his head, taking steps closer to her retreating form, “I will not let you corrupt her,” he sneers as he reaches for her leg to press the heated metal down onto her calf. Her flesh sizzles as he presses it deep into her skin, and then pulls away to reheat it the blade again. 

“Argh!” Nicole screams as her skin burns, and the pain rips through her. Her muscles too weak to run from him she tries to roll over, tries to get away. 

“Argh!” She screams out again in pain as the heated blade presses into her back. When he releases the metal this time he grabs her ankle and pulls her across the room, her arms flailing out in front of her reaching for anything to hold onto. 

This time when her mouth opens she doesn’t even know if she’s making any sound as he slices the blade across her arms in a reckless pattern again and again. 

A loud noise fills the room, distinct to her ears, she knows it is not her screaming, she can smell the gun powder mixed with the iron from the blood filling her nose and mouth. She turns as best she can to see Waverly at the door to the bedroom. She knows her mouth formed something because her head was screaming for Waverly to run, but she never left. 

The shot went thru his shoulder before he was able to reach down and touch Nicole again. He turned slowly, his face contorted in disbelief as he stared at the brunette. 

“Waverly,” his voice was low as he spoke her name. 

She just stared at him before she looked down briefly to make sure Nicole was still moving. She heard her screams as she pulled up to the homestead. She didn’t think twice when she fired her shot as she saw him lean over her body, her blood all over her and the room. 

“I’m doing this for you. For us,” he said, reaching out his hands towards her, “she’s making you think things that are not right.”

She shook her head, “no” the look of disgust running over her features. 

“You are meant to be with me,” he stared at her as he took a step towards her, and then he lunged at her smacking the gun from her hand. “You are meant to be with me,” he repeated. 

She looked right into his eyes, her nose wrinkling up in disgust, “I would never,” she seethed. 

The back of his hand flew up and slammed across her cheek. 

“Look at what you made me do,” he closed his eyes only for a moment. 

Her hand went to the side of her face, tears began filling up in her eyes. She was not going to cry in front of him. 

“You disgust me Tucker Gardner,” She spewed his name like vile running over tongue, “I would die first.”

He grabbed her wrist, and blood splattered across her face and the wall behind her. His grip weakened as he tried to raise his other hand up to Waverly. Waverly was frozen in place staring at him as he dropped to his knees. Nicole laid on the ground holding the gun in Waverly’s direction as Tucker’s body crumbled to the ground. 

Waverly watches Nicole’s arms fall to her side and the gun fall to the ground as she let out a painful moan. Waverly stepped over Tucker to get closer to Nicole, kneeling down next to her she was afraid to touch her. Her body was riddled with bruises and blood. Her hands shook just inches above Nicole’s fragile form. 

“God Nicole, I need to get help,” she cried. 

Nicole grabbed onto Waverly’s hand and raised her head from the floor, her other hand cupping lightly against her cheek. “Did he hurt you Waves?” Nicole asked. 

Waverly let out a shaky laugh, “Oh my God, Nicole, did he hurt me?” She tried to smile as Nicole’s thumb ran over her cheek, sweeping away the falling tears. “Baby, you are a mess,” she turned into Nicole’s touch and kissed the palm of her hand, “I need to call to get you help.”

Nicole grasped onto Waverly’s hand squeezing it as tight as she could, “please don’t leave me,” Nicole begged. 

Waverly pulled her phone from her back pocket and leaned down still holding Nicole’s hand to place a gentle kiss on her forehead as she dialed for help. 

“Never,” Waverly whispered. 

Again, Waverly never left Nicole’s side while she remained at the hospital, and when she was discharged there was no question that Waverly was taking her to the homestead. Wynonna, Doc and Dolls redid Waverly’s room, adding some things for Nicole’s stay. Wynonna figures it might be awhile. 

Nicole’s recovery this time went a bit smoother and a little quicker. Getting back to full duty was a huge step for Nicole. If you asked Waverly she would say it was because the love that was involved. Nicole would tell you that it was because she had everything she could ever need to give her her strength. Wynonna just spent a whole lot of time at Doc or Dolls’ place, she wasn’t picky. 

The door to the homestead swung open as Nicole stepped out onto the porch in her full uniform. It was her first day back to full duty. She felt like her first day, she wanted to make an impression. She could do this as she began moving towards her police cruiser. Waverly’s hand reaches out and grabbed onto Nicole’s before the door closed, and she pulled her back, Nicole’s arms on instinct wrapping around the petite brunettes hips. 

“I don’t want you to go,” Waverly pouted before she pulled on Nicole’s lips with her own, drawing Nicole into a deeper kiss. Waverly pulled away biting onto her lower lip as Nicole chased after the kiss. 

“Mmmm baby, you’re gonna kill me,” Nicole groaned as she tucked Waverly’s sheet tighter around her body. 

“Not anytime soon I hope,” Waverly smiled, leaned in an kissed Nicole’s nose, “I have plans for you cutie.”

Nicole groaned as she turned away, holding onto Waverly’s hand as long as she could until the distance forced their touch to break free from one another. 

Getting in her cruiser she looked at the woman standing on the porch, wrapped in a sheet, her bare shoulder peeking through the fabric as she waved. Her hair dangling messy framing her face, and her smile reaching her eyes. 

“God I’m screwed,” Nicole breathed as she waves back and put her cruiser into gear.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading. Please always leave comments or kudos. Feeds me.


End file.
